Curling Flames
by Jocularity Hipo
Summary: Mooshie, Chris, Skulduggery, Fletcher, Val and ghastly are in grave danger after a woman free's a evil villain from jail..What will happen? I know crap summary but give it a try? Please :3 I try to upload about 1 or 2 every day :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so In this chapter skulduggery isn't in it. BUT He shall be :3 I hope you like it :3 just give it a try? Please :D **

My heart thumped in my chest, my eyes burning. The man looked down at me smirking, His golden hair brushed over his milky eyes. Words were being spoken but my ears, ringing, not understanding anything.

"get..get the.." My words slurred and my vision turning blurry. I felt someone picking me up, My dark hair being swept over my face as the wind curled aaround it.

Darkness overcame my eyes. Nothing at all was heared. My brain shutting down and not responding to what I told it to do.

My Eyes fluttered open to a unfamilier place. Bright, Gleaming as the sun hit the walls. My blue eyes like saphire gems. Something clicked in my brain and sent me sitting up straight in a bed.

A Boy was sitting next to my bed. His Dark blue hair, short and scruffy. It swept over one of his eyes. Now..Now I remember name was chris..His eye's changed colour to what he was feeling.

His face looked worried, _Why the hell whould he be worried about me? _My mind asking so many questions.

His eyes opened, they were a deep red.

"Oh, you're awake..Finally.." He sounded tired, his voice hard and a hint of laughter.

" Dude, I woke up ages ago, you were sleeping!" I raised an eyebrow at him and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, no fair. I can't hit you back because of your condition!" He flicked her hand and smirked. "I can still beat you though."

"Yeah,course you can. Anyway, Where am I?" I looked around the room, recognising some stuff.

"Oh nice..You forgot your own aunt's house!" The worry in his face had gone, replaced with a smirk and confidence.

"Chris..If you have forgot..I WAS WACKED IN THE HEAD WITH A PLANK OF WOOD?!" I facepalmed and moaned as my hand it the bruise forming on my nose.

"Haha..Serves you right for getting on the bad side of him.."

"Chris..Shut up?"

"No way, you had me worried si-" His eyes widend and they turned a deep green. " I mean..You had me worried about your aunty..she..kept bringing coffe trying to wake you up.."

"Ok big boy..What ever you say. Oh and by the way I win." I plucked a cookie out of the bowl next to him and jumped off the bed. I was still in my black shorts and a grey top saying 'I Mustache you a question' With a mustache on it.

"Love the top, totally brings out your mustache." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I slapped him on the arm. "Yeah, very funny. Is betty home?" Betty was my aunt..She looked after me after my parents died..well disapeared.

"Nope, she took off just before you woke up." He took the cookie off me and ate it.

"Hey, jerk." I frowned down at him. "You gonna stand up or what? Because im thirsty."

"get me a drink?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, You want one go get one."

"Fine!" He stood up and his dark hair was still covering one of his eyes.

"Good boy." I walked out trying to keep the blush away. _Why the hell am I blushing?! He's an idiot.._ I ran down the stairs and saw chris sliding down the banister after me. His black jacket flowing with the wind. His gleaming smile as he slid down.

"I go the fun way, Not the boring way" He laughed as he jumped down. His baggy grey top, floppy and too big for him. His black jeans ripped and scruffy.

"Why haven't you got any shoes on?" I looked at his feet frowning.

"Because I dont like them, I thought you were thirsty? Go get me a drink" He said looking down on me.

"Nope. You go get it." I slapped his arm and started walking down to the kitchen. My feet padding against the wooden floor.

"Hey! Wait!" Chris grabbed my arm and stopped me walking.

"what?" I heared the door close. I glanced at chris, his eyes were a bright fiery red.

"MOOSHIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I heared the woman call. Betty. She had a hard, cold voice.

"Oh crap..Back door! NOW!" Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me out the back door.

"What the hell chris? I'm used to her being like that? What's gotten into you?" I punched him in the arm.

Chris started punching me back. And 5 minutes later we were in a fight..

I sat down against the wall and looked sad.

Chris looked at me worried.

"Um..Moosh? You ok?" He walked over to me and looked at me.

"yeah..i'm..just feeling dizzy thats all.." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath..

"Uh..Do you want a drink?" He walked over to the summer house I had out back. He glanced back at me and saw me smirking.

"Yes, Yes I would like a drink."

"I hate you..You had me worried.." Before he realised what he said I raised an eyebrow.

"You were worried? Thought you hate me?"

"Shut up.." He looked down trying to cover his red cheeks.

"MOOSHIE! What do you think you're doing?!" Betty. She walked out the back door to see chris standing there. "You?! I thought I told you to leave!" She walked over to me and grabed my wrist to pull me up. "And you! Need to get away from him! He's not good for you!"

I saw Chris's jaw tighten.

"but-"

"No but's Get inside. Now. I need to see to Mr storm.."

"No." Betty glared at me. Her hair a horrible blonde, short and curled. She had bright red lipstick and way too much makeup. Her dress, flowery and a sickly cream.

"What did you say girl? You know what I can do."

"Leave her alone..for god sake Moosh. Go. I'll be fine" Chris looked at me, his eyes black and cold.

"fine..TO THE SUMMER HOUSE!" I ran before anyone could protest.

I heared Betty shouting at Chris and saw her try to hit him..

He ducked, but betty threw another punch. Hitting him straight in the face.

My eyes widend and I tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

I slapped the window and shouted for her to stop it.

She wouldn't stop..

Chris, trying to walk away was getting battered..

He curled his hands into fists..They caught fire.

**New story im starting :D Yes. I know Nothing to do with skulduggery in this chapter. BUT Im working on it :D They shall be welcomed into it soon :D **

**I hoped you liked it :3 I named her mooshie because I like the name and its not normal :3 The next chapter will be about Chris and his eyes...So yeah.. R&R please :3 I work hard on writing..I know sometimes its crap..but yes :D Be honest :D **


	2. His eye colors

This is Chris's eye colour meanings :3

Deep red- Concernd/worried.

Deep green- Embaressed

Black- Fiesty

Bright red/fiery- Annoyed

Blue- happieness :3

Emerald- Flirty

Purple- Love :D/protective

aqua- sad/jealous


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of skulduggery pleasant characters :3 the only ones I own Are : Betty, Chris and Mooshie. This is how you say mooshie - Moo She. Hope you like it :3**

The flames curled up his wrists to his elbows..Someone ran over to betty and took her down before she could swing a punch. The girl looked about 16..Her black hair flowed just below her shoulders.

I slamed on the window, found a lamp and threw it through. My legs scraped the glass edges as I jumped through.

"Get off me!" Betty screamed at the girl as she put her boot on her back.

"Hi, I'm valkyrie. We came to..speak to your..mother? I think..SKULDUGGERY!" Valkyrie wore a tight fitting black jacket, black boots and black jeans.

"Uh hi! Im mooshie" I looked at chris who was sitting down, his eyes fiery. "And she's my aunt.." I pointed to betty.

"Um hi, who's he?" She pointed to chris. "SKULDUGGERY! GET OUT HERE!" She looked back at the house as a man in a black suit on walked out. He seemed tall and so thin. He had a blue tie on a a detective hat.

"Oh, Hello there Mooshie. Hope you dont mind us comming here and arresting your aunt." The man wlaked over.

I noticed his face..He had no face..Just a skull.

"Uh no..no I dont mind..I hate her." I sat next to chris as his eyes turned purple. "Chris? You ok?" I poked him on the arm.

"Uh yeah..I'm fine..you ok?" He poked me back.

"Uhm..excuse me but can we ask some questions?" Skulduggery waved and stood there looking at betty. "She is very ugly.."

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie hissed.

"It's true though! She is! Look at her..I swear she is wearing as much makeup as an elephant weighs.." I could hear the laugh in his voice.

Betty ,by now ,had passed out.

"Skulduggery. Shut up. I'll phone fletcher..You take them to the car..."

"ok! Come on you two. You're comming with us!" Skulduggery helped me up and Chris got up on his own.

"Chris. Really? You give up on a fight like that? Not like you." I punched him in the arm.

"Oh its on!" He punched me back and we were rolling on the grass fighting eachother.

"You two..cut it out?" Skulduggery was looking down at us with crossed arms.

"He started it..." I said smirking and glanced over at Chris who was frowning at me his eyes emerald.

"Did not..You did.." He slapped me on the arm.

"Oh gods sake..Cut it out and get in the car.." Skulduggery opened the door and chris jumped in before me." I'll be back.."

I watched skulduggery walk off to the back of the house again.

"I hate you so much.." I kicked him on the leg.

"Hey! What did I do?" He kicked me back.

"I dont know?!" We kept kicking eachother while talking.

"We can't go a minute without fighting..." He flicked my arm.

"No we can't. And flicking is not included. So right now we aren't fighting." I flicked him back.

"Yes it is! Anyway..I cant be bothered..im too tired right now.." He cuddled up in a ball and leaned his head against the window closing his eyes.

_Awww he's so cute when he's sleeping..._ I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks..

I heared the car door open and skulduggery jumped in.

"So, what did you two get up to in here?" Skulduggery started the car and changed gears to go faster.

"Fight..Them chris fell asleep." I poked him on the foot.

"Hm? Wha..? yea..ok..whatever.." He fell back asleep.

"Ah..Ok then. Were meeting val and fletcher there." Skulduggery drove fast..A little too fast to my liking...

"IM AWAKE!" Chris shouted..I slapped him on the arm.

"Chris. Please. Never do that again. people do have sensitive hearing."

"Yeah chris..Shut up.." I glanced over at him smirking.

"Moosh? Quiet." He flicked me.

"No." The flicking war continued until skulduggery said enough...

"were here.." Skulduggery stopped the car and jumped out.

"Where are we moosh?" Chris was looking outside at a shop, no signs, no advertisement..nothing.

"GHASTLY!" I jumped out of the car running into the shop hugging a tall, strong man wearing a shirt with sleeves rolled up and a waistcoat. He had scars on his head.

"Hey moosh, you ok?" Ghastly hugged me back, and i stepped back.

"I'm great. you?" I said looking up at him.

"Good as always." He ruffled my black and blue hair.

I turned to see chris walk in, His eyes Aqua.

"Chris, meet ghastly. Ghastly, meet chris!" I poked chris.

"Uh hi. Nice to, um, meet you." Chris held out his hand and Ghastly shook it.

"Hi." He turned to skulduggery. " So what you need?"

"Well..if you ask..I need food because im hungry and a cup of tea."

"Biscuits and tea?"

"Yes!"

"comming up! anyone else?

"No thanks" Me,Val and chris chouresd.

"Ok."

Chris took my hand and lead me back out front.

"The hell?" I looked at chris and saw his eyes were emerald.

"I have a present for you. It might be crushed but it's a present either way." Chris took out a little bag in his back pocket.

"Da foo is that chris?"

"It's a cookie" He held out the bag of crumbs. "Well crumbs now."

"COOKIE!" I poured out some of the crumbs and ate them. " The rest is yours." I punched him on the arm lightly.

"Hey!" He pinched me back.

We ended up fighting again.

I flicked him on the nose when we stopped.

"Dude, You are mad.." I said, our fingers curled around eachother.

"No way? I didnt know." He turned to face me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Then a knock on the window came.

Skulduggery was looking at them.

I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks. "We better go inside."

"Yep.." He stared into my eyes and I saw them turn purple.

I let go and walked inside. Chris following me.

"So..What?"

"You two can nevr go two minutes without fighting..." Ghastly said and shook his head.

I saw a blonde haired boy sitting down next to valkyrie. His hair stuck up in the most odd angles.

"Uh hi?" I waved at the boy. His shirt baggy and white, jeans scruffy and ripped and trainers scraped.

"Um, hi!" Fletcher waved "I'm fletcher...?"

"Oh cool, Hi" I poked Chris. "Why you so silent?"

"People..Why do I feel like a duck?" Chris looked at her.

"Ghastly..What the hell did you put in these biscuits?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are cookies?!" Ghastly ssaid pointing at the plate.

I face-palmed and looked at chris.

"He..gets hyper on cookies..."

"Oh god..." Ghastly took the cookies away. "No more cookies for him..."

I felt something grab my foot.."The hell was that?"

"Was what?" Valkyrie looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Something grab-" I got cut off by something pulling me through the floor. I tried to get free and scream but a hand closed over my mouth.

"MOOSH!" Chris grabbed my hand and skulduggery shot and the person dragging me down. The last I saw was them trying to grab me and pull me from the ground..Everything went black.

**Um..Yeah im crap at fight scenes..so yeah..But R&R please :3 **


	4. Chapter 3

**I only own: Chris, Betty and mooshie :3 Everyone else belongs to the epic Mr landy :D I hope you like :3 R&R :3 please**

I tried screaming, kicking, trying to pull away from the person who grabbed me.

Light burst into my eyes as I broke through the ground. I turned to see a man with curly blonde hair, sunglasses and a leather jacket on. He wore a tight black shirt and jeans.

A name flicked through my mind.

Billy-ray-sanguine...

"Hello there lil' darlin'" I slapped him across the face. He had a thick texas accent.

"Get away from me.." I backed away from him, hitting my head on a wall.

"Come on now..No need to be doin' that now is there?" He had a smirk on his lips.

My legs were muddy from being dragged under the ground.

He started walking towards me and went to grab my wrist.

"I said stay AWAY" I kicked him in the guts.

"OW! You really wish you didn't do that..." He pulled out his straight razor. He swiped at me but I ducked slamming a punch into his gut.

He reached down to grab me by the hair but I wacked my head into his nose. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop the straight razor.

I grabbed the straight razor and pointed it towards him.

"What is with it and woman taking my razor!" He frowned at me and held out his hand.

"give. ."

"No." I ran towards a shape that looked like a door when a man stepped in.

Scapegrace.

"Uhh..Hi boss..He would like to speak to her now.."

I stared at scapegrace as he walked past me.

I looked at the door then back at them. I ran out the door to the exit.

I heared Billy screaming at scapegrace. I ran until the exit was infront of my face. I kicked and slammed on the door.

"Please..Please..pleaseee..." I looked around to see a sign hanging from the door saying 'PULL'

"Oh..." I pulled the door open and ran, pulling ou tmy phone as I did.

I dialled Chris' number.

"CHRIS! CHRIS! Help?"

"Mooshie?! Oh god where the HELL ARE YOU?!" Chris was shouting I was sure his eyes were a deep red or fiery.

"I..Um..dont know..Ohwait..Wow..He didn't take me-" I got cut of by someone hitting me in the arm.

"Get away!" I screamed as I saw ghastly's shop. I kept running heading for the door, screaming.

Chris ran out of the door and saw me his eyes now a fiery red. Ghastly following out with skulduggery, valkyrie and fletcher.

I turned around to see Billy standing right behind me. He turned me around and grabbed me by the throat.

"Come any closer and I will kill her!" sanguine shouted.

"Like I haven't heared that before..." I rolled my eyes.

Scapegrace tapped sanguine on the back."Um..Billy, The boss is DEMANDING to see her..."

Thrasher walked up behind scapegrace "Scapey..Can we go to the movies now..?"

"Thrasher sush!" Scapegrace turned to him and mumbled something then walked back to the building.

"What just happend..?" Chris raised an eyebrow, flames curling around his hands.

"Ignore them..Anyway..The master would like to speak to her now..Bye!" Sanguine dragged me away still holding me by the neck..

"God sake..Sanguine. Let. Me. GO!" I headbutted him and bit his thumb.

Sanguine yelped and let go. I ran to Chris and skulduggery. Chris's eyes were purple mixed with a fiery red. I closed my eyes focusing on making flames.

"Come on..please...please.." I whispered to myself. My hands felt hot..like fire. I looked at my hands. Nothing.

I focused on the air, pushing it into sanguine.

He flew backwards knocking him against a far wall. Scapegrace ran at me, I pushed the air in his direction, Thrasher helping him up as he fell.

"Guys? Can we go back inside please? I am tired and now hungry.." Chris glanced over at me. "what? I am!" He rolled his eyes and the flames disappeared.

"You ok Moosh?" Ghastly walked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine..Just hungry.." Chris took my hand.

"Fine, we'll go get ice-creams and chips? Happy?" He smirked his eyes now blue.

"Oh, I feel like some chips and ice cream! Val, you comming?" Fletcher glanced at valkyrie.

"Yeah, sure." Valkyrie took fletchers hand."what about you two?" Valkyrie looked at ghastly and skulduggery.

"Uh..No we can't..Have some work to do..Oh god..We left betty somewhere.." Skulduggery shook his head. "You four go have fun!"

"Ok then..Fletcher..Will you do us a favour..?" I asked looking at him, then val, then chris.

"Um sure..Where shall we go?" Fletcher looked at his phone.

"How about...ORLANDO!" Everyone turned and stared at her.

"What..?" Chris grabbed her shoulders. "You were almost killed and now you want to go to ORLANDO?! Are you mad?!"

"Chris. You have known me for almost 3 years now. And you are only just firguring this out?!" I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, You're slow.."

He kissed me on the cheek. "No I was just clarifying."

"Ok so were decided.A week away in orlando. Sure you don't want to come now you two?" I looked at skulduggery and ghastly.

"No..you four have fun"He shooed them away. "go pack! I'll book your flights."

"But I can just-" Fletcher got cut off by skulduggery.

"No. You're flying. It's more fun. I can get a private one if you like...?" Skulduggery was looking at the four of them.

"Uh yeah sure!" I bounced up and down with glee.

"calm down moosh..." Chris held her still.

"So..We better go pack..Fletcher can you teleport me home..?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"yeah sure. I'll teleport us all home so we can pack! Skulduggery, call when your ready." I held fletchers shoulder and he teleported me back to the house. I ran inside and threw in shorts,vests, swimsuits even cookies.

"So you ready?" Chris was standing by the door holding a duffle bag.

"Dude..Never do that again..Wheres fletcher and valkyrie?" I asked zipping up my suitcase.

"Their outside. Come on, dont want to be late!"

"Shut up.." I punched him on the arm lightly, which he returned with a poke on the nose.

"come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, outside Fletcher and valkyrie , argueing over a cat that was sitting inbetween them.

"A cat? Really? A cat?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..Nothing.." Valkyrie facepalmed.

"Lets go! Private plane! For only us four! Lets go!"

"Fine. Fine. WAIT! I FORGOT THE COOKIES!" Chris ran inside, then returned with a pot.

"Chris, we can't take the pot.." I said shaking my head.

"Yes we can. Now shut up and let fletcher teleport us." He held fletchers shoulder and I held chris's hand. In a flash we were outside the airport..Ready to go to Orlando.

**Yeah. Orlando. I loved it there...So..Im gonna start working on the plane ride as soon as this is up..Warning: Fluffyness-ish I think..i need fluffy inspiration.. I enjoy writing these.. it's fun :3**


	5. Chapter 4

"Ugh..Chris. Shut up and calm down! The cookies will be fine!" I rolled my eyes while he made secruity measures on the pot.

"You obviously don't like cookies as much as me moosh! It's our food for the ride.." Chris kept checking the pot for opening's where cookies could fall out.

"Hey, come on. Time to go through secruity!" Valkyrie called over, fletcher right behind her, smiling broadly.

"Chris. It's fine. Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to valkyrie and fletcher."He's worrying abou the cookies.."

"I want the cookies to be safe!" Chris mummered.

"Dude, You can buy cookies there!" I said facing him now.

"Cut it out you two..Secruity time..It's almost 8:00pm and our flight is at 8:15.." VFalkyrie said, frowning at us.

"Fine, Lets go." Chris put the pot back in his bag.

We walked through the detectors. Luckily, No alarms went off about the pot.

"Right, 15 minutes to spare, What shall we do?" Fletcher looked at us. "Theres shops here you might like Mooshie."

I looked around to see a strange shop with a dinosaur jacket in the window. " OH GOD! Must..Go. To. SHOP!" Chris ran after me, Valkyrie and fletcher walking.

"Cool. It's a dinosaur jacket." Chris put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "CHOCOLATE STORE! God..we need to go there moosh."

"We have time. Like 10 minutes left until our gate opens." Val shrugged.

"Well. Lets go. Chocolate is the cure for everything!" I annouced running over after chris. Valkyrie and fletcher teleported there.

"Oh god..Its chocolate heavan..One box of chocolates that is all!"

"Fine." I said and searched the aisle.

Five minutes later, We were sitting down waiting for our gate to open with 5 box's of chocolate.

"Can't believe you bought FIVE box's of chocolate." I sighed glancing at Chris.

"Well I was stuck betwee-" Chris got cut off by the annoucer speaking.

"Gate 10 now open, pasengers please board."

"Thats us!" I jumped up and grabbed my carry on bag. Running over with my ticket and passport. The lady, who was short, young and LOOKED polite. Was cruel and annoying.

I ran down the corridor my flip flops flipping and my shirt baggy and blowing back in the wind against me.

"Mooshie! Wait for us!" Chris called after me, but I couldn't help it. I jumped on board the plane. MY mouth dropped in awe.

"Wow.." I said walking to the seats.

"Oh my god..It's amazing." Valkyrie ran up to a seat and sat down.

The plane, large and luxurios. The seats big, squishy and comfy. A table for food, A wide screan Tv. Towards the back of the plane, The bathroom was just a toilet. But there were curtains hanging down fromm the cieling shielding beds.

"Wow. It's gonna be a loonngg flight." I sighed.

"Hey, hey moosh. Come over here. Tv time!" Chris called.

"Fine.." I padded down to where Chris sat and cuddled down in the seat next to him.

"Hey you two! What you gonna watch?" Fletcher called as he checked out the beds.

"Umm..I dont know?!" Chris called back. His eyes had turned purple when he looked at me.

"This is your captain speaking. Please take your seat were about to take off." The speakers fuzzled, hard to understand.

"Eee! I cant wait!" Valkyrie ran down and slumped into her seat.

"Ok, so what movie?" Chris asked as he pulled out the pot of cookies.

"Umm..I think..Avengers! Or ice age 3. Your choice." I said stealing a cookie.

"HEY! Myyy cookies." He cuddled the pot.

"seriously? You'd rather cuddle a pot? And not share your cookies with me?!" I flicked him on the arm. "So nice."

"Hey you two! Were just about to take off settle down!" Valkyrie smiled as the plane pulled off the runway into the air.

"Oh god.." I closed my eyes and breathed in.

"Moosh? You ok?" Chris poked me in the arm.

"Yeah, Yeah im fine..just scared.." I oopened my eyes and saw the seat belt sign click off. "guess we can walk around now."

I went to stand up but Chris pulled me down. "dont worry. You're fine!"

"Im gonna put in the movie ok?" Valkyrie picked out ice age 3 and put it in.

One long hour later I was still awak, watching Ice age cuddled in my seat with chris next to me.

"Chris?" I whispered. And turned over to look at him.

"Yeah moosh?" His eyes were still purple..I couldn't remember what purple meant.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching a movie."

"I'm cold. Go get a blanket, Pleeaasseee?" I looked into his eyes.

"No."

"fine."

He looked into my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

"ok..." He squinted and I turned back round and watched the tv. Just think, three 16 year olds and one 17 year old watching ice age together.

I felt chris's arm wrap around me and pulled me into a hug.

He leant his head ontop of mine as we watched ice age.

I looked over at valkyrie and fletcher who were asleep curled up on the chair.

I dont know when I fell asleep but I feel asleep curled in Chris's arms and a blanket covering me.

I woke up when chris walked away to get food."Hey..What time is it..?" I yawned.

"It's about 1:30 in the morning..Go back to sleep. Im not tired.." Chris walked off and game back with two hot chocolates.

"You want me to sleepwhen you got hot chocolate for me? You're so nice" I smiled as he handed me the hot chocolate. As I sipped it I looked around for valkyrie and fletcher. "Where are they?"

"Oh." He sat down next to me. "They went to bed. But, Do you like it? The hot chocolate?" His eyes a beautiful emerald green.

"Yeah, really nice. Soo..How long until we get there?" I said sipping the boiling drink. It was creamy and smooth.

"Umm about another 3 hours. Ages yet..Aparently our hotel is beautiful."

"hm..Got any marshmellows?"

He raised his hand and in it was a bag of marshmellows. "Yes, yes I do."

He gave me some marshmellows which I dropped into my hot chocolate.

"NomNomNomNomNOm " I drank the hot chocolate and cuddled up with chris, who stroked my hair.

"Moosh. What made you chose your name?"

I took a deep breath. "well..Mooshie sounds squishy, loveable and cute. I figured my mother thought it suited me and that was my nickname. When she disapeared with my father, My aunt demanded to change my name..So the name i chose was mooshie."

"Well, It's got the squishy part right." Chris huged me tighter.

"Oh thanks" I said and slapped his arm lightly. He chuckled.

"you're tired..I can see it."

"Yeah, well it is almost 2:00am.." I ponted to the tv. Music playing.

"I guess you're right..You should sleep about 2 and a half hours left yet.."

My eyes drifted shut and I lay my head on his chest. I had my silk Pajama shorts on and a aqua shirt. My legs covered in a thick fluffy blanket.

"Mooshie?" Chris whispered, still stroking my hair.

"mhmm...?" I was drifting off the sleep as he spoke.

"Goodnight.." he whispered.

"Night.." I murmmered and drifted into a deep sleep..

I Felt someone shaking me. And I tried the hit them away. "mehh..Stop it..." I mummered

"Moosh. Wake up. Were landing soon. Come on get up" Chris helped me sit up.

"I..Better change.." I wandered off and threw on the stuff I had on the day before. "VALKYRIE! FLETCHER! WAKE UP WERE LANDING SOON!" I shouted and brushed my hair as I walked.

"Urgh. Ok, ok were up." Fletcher murmmered as he wlked to his seat and buckled up.

"Am I the only one wide awake?" Chris asked, Raising his eyebrow.

"Dude. Its about 4:30 and you ar asking THAT?!" I slumped down in my chair as the plain seat belt light turned on. "VALKYRIE! GET IN HERE AND SIT DOWN!" I shouted she came running and threw on her seat belt.

The plane skided to a stop as we hit the run way. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. "Oh my..It's so dark." I ran down the steps. Fletcher and valkyrie running after me and Chris. "valkyrie! Come here!" I waited in the corridor inside the building.

"what?" She asked walking over. I held up my ipad showing her the email from skulduggery. "What the hell?! How does he offord these stuff!"

"Hm? Whats going on?" Fletcher walked over and looked at the email. "Wow. I really need to get there now."

"Guessing skulduggery got an epic hotel?" Chris asked looking at me, his eyes blue.

"Epic? More than epic." I said and ran over and hugged him.

"Why you hugging me? Skulduggery got the hotel?" But he hugged me back.

"Because you are epic."

"Ok , lovebirds. Lets get this show on the road! We gotta go!" Valkyrie shouted over to us.

We went to pick up our suitcases, But fletchers luck, It was last and took forever to get. The secruity was easy to pass.

"So now to wait for the taxi, I guess?" I said and shrugged.

"Yep. Oh wait. There it is!" Valkyrie pointed at the bright taxi driving out in the dark night.

We jumped in the taxi to find a boy that looked about 18 driving. He had really dark brown hair. Short scruffy and swept over his eyes. He looked so perfect. Obviously He had the same effect on valkyrie. The way she looked at him.

"Uh..Hi im mooshie and were heading for this villa?" I handed him the adress.

"Um hi. Im Dan. And how the hell did you afford this place? It looks so cool!" He looked back and winked at me and valkyrie. "Might cost alot. But I'm sure I can cut the price down abit."

I sat back and put my head down hiding the blush that crept up my cheeks.

I looked at Chris and saw his jaw tighten and his eyes aqua. "Um can you go please? It's been a long night and wereally just want to sleep." Chris said, is voice hard.

"Uh yeah of course.." He looked in the mirror at me and valkyrie and smiled. "Lets go."

**Yeah this was long :L I know But This one was fun to write. Skulduggery is epic and he's trying to give them fun after valkyrie saving the world more than once and mooshie being abused by betty :L So Hope you liked :D R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 5

"So..Mooshie. Where you from?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow, staring at the road.

"I'm from wales. Love it there.." I rested my head on chris's shoulder. His eyes still aqua.

"And you Val? Where are you from?"

"Oh i'm from ireland. Amazing place." Valkyrie sat up resting her head against the window. The street lights flew past and cars driving with blazing headlights.

"I bet it is..I love it here in orlando. Hey, mooshie? You ok?"

"Uh yea..i'm fine.." I woke myself up to speak to him.

"shes just tired that all, long flight and all.." Chris told him.

"Oh, yeah I know what you mean. When I first came here, God such a long flight. Anyway, how old is mooshie and valkyrie?"

"Mooshie is 16..Why?" Chris said..I couldn't be bothered to talk..I was too tired. I felt chris's arm wrap around me protectively.

"Just wondering..what about valkyrie?" Dan asked making a left turn into a holiday site.

"She's 16 aswell.." Fletcher said looking at the villas as we passed them.

"Oh were almost here..And..this is yours by here.." He stopped the taxi outside a large cream villa.

"Whoa..." I mummered.

"Yeah..whoa..." chris said. "what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" I jumped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase.

"You go, i'll pay it's ok." I told them and chris took my suitcase. I gave dan the money.

"Hey..um Mooshie? Can I have your phone number?" Dan looked at me smiling, his teeth gleaming.

"Uh yeah sure?" I gave him my number.

"Thanks. Text you sometime ok? Bye" I waved him bye and walked inside. There was a little dolphin statue on the desk when I walked in. The corridor a beautiful cream. The living room large and spacious.

"Wow...it's huge.." Valkyrie looked around the room,while I checked out the bedrooms.

One bedroom had two single beds with a mickey and minie mouse headboard. The blankets netty and thin. it smelt like candyfloss in there. The other room and two large singlebeds spread with silk sheets and a fluffy blankets.

"Moosh? Where are you?" Chris called me and came into the mickey room. "Wow..We have this room." Chris brought in my suitcase.

"Hey you two hungry?" Fletcher and valkyrie popped their heads in.

"Im abit..but more tired than anything. I'm gonna just sleep. You go eat." I said and collapsed on the bed.

"Sure mooshie?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes i'm fine go. Im gonna sleep." I curled up underneath the blankets and my eyes felt heavy and hard to open.

"Mooshie! Moooshhhhiiieee" Chris was shouting, shaking me.

"What...?" I said, eyes half open and staring at chris.

"It's 10am! Come on, everybody is getting ready!" Chris walked out and I just noticed that he was in his swimming trunks.

I sat up in bed and stared at the door, "To go where?!" I called after him.

Valkyrie ran in "To an epic swimming place! You can swim with dolphins!" She jumped around and ran back out.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I just realised I didn't brings clothes in with me. "Crap." I looked out the door with a towel wrapped around me."Ok..No one is out here..." I ran to the room to find Chris sitting on the bed."Out." I told him.

"It is my room to you know.." He said while throwing on a t-shirt they was white top with a faded band name.

"Yeah, right now I need to change. Out, Please" I pointed to the door.

"fine.." Chris walked out and shut the door.

I threw on a bikini that was white and saying 'rawr' all over. My shorts were a bright red and my top white with a panda on.

"You ready?" Fletchers voice as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah." He walked in and gave me a bacon sandwhich. "Thanks."

"No problem..so eat fast and then we can go!" He teleported out, I could hear music comming from the living room.

I walked out to see Chris and fletcher dancing to a song by gorillaz. Valkyrie stood in her doorway just staring at them. I finished my bacon sandwhich and put the plate in the sink.

"Boys. Are you ready to go?" I called but no answer all chris did was pull me over and make me start dancing. "I hate you so much.."

"Fletcher. No..." Either way fletcher pulled valkyrie over and made her dance.

I heared another song go off. My phone. I walked up to it and saw it was dans number. I answered it.

"Oh hi dan." I said and saw chris had stopped smiling and dancing. His eyes aqua.

"Hi Mooshie, I thought maybe we could go out somewhere today?" He said but his voice was abit muffled over the speaker.

"Uh..I can't sorry i'm going swimming with my friends.." Chris was now behind me resting his chin on my head.

"Oh..Ok I was thinking of going swimming. Maybe see you there? I'm guessing you're going to the dolphin one?"

"Uh yeah..We are. Um maybe see you there then."

"Ok, Bye mooshie" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bye dan." I hung up and turned to chris whos eyes were still aqua.

"What did he want?" Chris looked at me then to the phone.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if I wanted to go out today.£ I said that was true..

"Ok then, come on lets go." Chris called a taxi.

The ride was..Eventfull..Fletcher and chris, Singing to every song that came on. Valkyrie and me flicking them on the head. Even the taxi driver got fed up with them and told them to shut up. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the radio playing. When we got there, Me and valkyrie walked out of the car, putting on sunglasses as fletcher and chris walked after us.

"So..What shall we do first?" Fletcher said, as we walked into the park.

"Well. I need a pee..I shall be back.." Valkyrie ran off towards the toilet.

"Well. I am going on the lazy river. I'll wait for valkyrie but when she comes, I'm going to go be lazy." I said as music started playing loudly.

"When aren't you Ever lazy?" Chris looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"For that, You are going to be pushed in..Watch your back chris.." I said poking him.

Valkyrie walked over and stared at me and chris fighting, edging towards the pool.

**Yeah, I know..I was tired while writing this..And It was like 3 am :L So sorry. But I kinda liked it. Even though I wrote it.. :L What?Im making no sense..Ok I'll start on 6 tomorrow :L So yeah..Hope you liked :D R&R :3**


End file.
